The Love of Cherry Blossoms
by SoYeonsi
Summary: Sakura and Ino have become friends and Sakura finally gets up the courage to tell Ino how she really feels, but does Ino beat her to it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

Warning: Sakura + Ino, In-Progress and its my first story

* * *

The Love of the Cherry Blossoms 

Ino's POV

I woke up and leaped out of bed as fast as I could. Asuma was again treating us to a BBQ, since we had done so well on our last mission. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my Purple top and Skirt. I removed my night gown wrapped up my legs and body and put on my clothes. I started heading out and grabbed my headband on the way out the door and tied it around my waist as I exited my room. I headed around the corner to the kitchen to tell my mom that I was taking off for the BBQ.

"Hey mom I'm tak..."

My dad rounded the corner and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have to take off on a mission"

"B-BUT..." I knew what was next since both of them were off on a mission it meant that I was going to have to run the flower shop.

"I know that Asuma was supposed to treat you and your friends to a BBQ, but I need you to open up the shop for us."

"Thats alright dad I." This has happened before so I have gotten used to it and so has my team. They know that if I do not show up then to get my usual. Choji can take forever to eat when Asume treats us so I continued into the kitchen to grab a quick snack to hold me over until they give me my food. I quickly ate some of the leftover rice balls and headed for the door.

"Well I'm off to go open the shop." With that I shut the door.

"I hate when they do that to me and it only seems to happen when something eventful for me is going on." I said to myself in a whisper.

"Ino"

I do not really feel like talking I still have not gotten over what had just happened. I knew it was Sakura and we had made up a long time ago and we were best friends but it still did not help me with my mood.

"What is it?" I ask in the nicest way that I can.

"I saw you coming this way. Aren't you supposed to be going to a BBQ?"

"Yeah." I replied. I let out a big sigh and slumped my shoulders down. "But my parents both had to go on missions today, so they told me to open the store."

"I'm sorry" she says as she puts her hand on my shoulder "I'll help you open up."

She grabs my hand and pulls me forward forcing me to straighten up and almost start running.

She turns around and smiles at me while running. "Come on with my help it till be more fun!"

She is right, I like having Sakura around, I know that it seems weird but I really do enjoy her company a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Thank you for helping open up the store" Ino Said.

I could tell that she was starting to feel a little bit better and that is why I had been wanting to help her out. I've always felt something for Ino but I have never told her how I felt. We have always been rivals because of Sasuke. I don't know why I let him drive us apart. I had to keep up my appearences though I did not want Ino to think any less of me. I don't know why she would have though and that is why I worked so hard to become friends with her again. Although I still have not told her how I felt.

"It's no problem" I told her adjusting some of the flowers in the last display we were working on.

"You don't know how much this means to me" Ino said.

"Well I felt sorry that you were going to miss your BBQ with your team."

"I know but there was not anything I could really do about it."

Deep down I was happy that she had to open the store. It gave us time together, I still feel like I have to make up time for when we were rivaling each other. I also knew that her team would not let her be, they would bring her some food from the BBQ when they got done.

"Anyway, I hope that you have a good day" I said as I turned and started walking towards the door

"Yeah, and thank you again for all your help."

I left the flower shop. I would stay and chat with her for a while but her parents do not like me hanging around the shop a whole lot. I never really knew why they did not though.

I really just wanted to be with her, but it seems that everything tries to stop me. I won't quit though no matter what happens, no matter what or who gets in my way. She clinches her fist and her eyes start filling with tears.

"Sakura.." I hear from beside me "Is something the matter"

I turn around and see the rest of Ino's Team coming this way. Shikamaru is holding a to go bag. Choji is eating his bag of potato chips even though they just got done at a BBQ. Asuma is sitting there

laughing telling Shikamaru jokes.

"Oh...It's nothing" I wipe away the tears before they fall from my face.

Asuma stops telling Shikamaru his joke and looks at me. Even though I'm not on Ino's Team I do know everyone pretty well and Asuma has always looked out for everyone on his team.

"Hey Sakura" Asuma says "We brought a lot of extra food..." he puts his hand behind his head and messes with his hair.

"and..." I reply

"Well maybe you would like some of it..."

"Are you sure?"

Choji looks up at Asuma like his is crazy. "but sensei..."

"I told you we would bring Ino extra but I think that Sakura might enjoy it as well"

Choji looks down at his bag of chips and stuffs a whole handful in his mouth.

"Maybe you could eat it with Ino and keep her company"

"But her parents don't like me just hanging around the shop"

"Don't worry about that" Asuma puts his hand on his shoulder "If her parents say anything I'll have a talk to them this time"

Sakura broke out into tears. "Thank You Asuma Sensei"

Shikamaru then stepped forward and handed her the to go bag. I feel like Asuma knows about how I truly feel.

"Well I'll see you later, enjoy the BBQ."

They all started to leave and Asuma turned around and threw a quick wink at me. "I'm so glad" I thought. This will give me a chance to really talk to Ino. She looked at the bag that she held in her hand. This is it. I have to tell her how I really feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Ino's POV

"I really wish Sakura didn't listen to my parents...Like they would find out if she was here anyway." I said as I laid my head on my hand.

At that moment Sakura walked into the store. Ino sat up in her chair.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka..."

She opened her eyes to see Sakura standing at the door with a bag in her hand. She had to try to hide her excitement of seeing Sakura come back through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing? You know that my parents don't like it when you just hang around."

"I know but I brought you some BBQ from your team."

"Thank You" I smiled getting up from my chair. I started towards the door.

"Asuma said I should hang out with you today because he would talk to your parents about me hanging around." Sakura said.

I got to the door and shut it since Sakura had forgotten. I turned back around and grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her towards the table behind the desk. I could see Sakura blush out of the corner of my eye and I'm sure she could see my blushing as well. I took the bag from her hand and set it on the table.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go grab some plates."

I headed towards the back room while Sakura started unpacking the bag. I started looking around the back in the break room for plates and chopsticks. I was so happy that Asuma was going to talk to my parents about Sakura being here. It would give me a chance to talk to Sakura and hopefully admit what I have always felt for her. I started climbing up the shelves because I noticed that the plates were on the top shelf. I really wish that my parents had not put them up so high. They should know that I work here alone a lot of the time, so what if I needed to eat. I reached for the plates and started pulling them to the edge of the shelving, I almost had them. I could feel my foot slipping so I started to get down but it was too late I started to fall.

"INO.." I hear from below me as I start falling.

Smack. I landed on top of Sakura when I opened my eyes our faces were almost touching. I could feel my whole face turn bright red. I was actually ON TOP of Sakura. It was really something I did not even notice that I had ripped part of my skirt and cut my leg on the shelving.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I pushed myself up off of Sakura.

"I'm fine..." Sakura said as she sat up "I'm glad I could break your fall" she started to laugh.

I looked down at my skirt and leg and saw that I was bleeding onto Sakura's clothing.

"Oh no" I said "I'm so sorry I got your clothes all dirty"

"It's alright it'll wash out" I could see her looking at my wound and my skirt. "Why don't you let me fix your skirt for you and i'll help bandage your wound."

If I wasn't still red I know that I was at that point. Sakura was going to take care of me. She helped my get up and took me to the table where she had the food setting out. I sat down and put my leg up on one of the other chairs.

"Hold this on your wound, I'll be right back" Sakura said.

She took off from the store for a few minutes to return with a bag slung around her shoulder. She walked over to the table and pulled up a chair next to mine.

"Here let me see the wound." She grabbed my hand holding the bandage and lifted it up off of my injury.

She searched around in her bag for a moment and then pulled out some gauze and antibiotic cream. She opened up the bottle and stuck her fingers in it and started to apply it to my wound. It felt really good that or I thought it that way because Sakura was caressing my upper thigh. She grabbed the gauze and ripped off a small piece and taped over the wound. Then she wrapped up my wound and tapped it off.

"There ya go, almost good as new" She laughed.

"Thank You, Sakura" I replied.

"Don't mention it, now i'm going to go get the plates so sit tight." With that she headed for the back room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author Notes: YAY! I made it to Chapter 4, this is a big accomplishment for me I really didn't think my writing was all that great but I can tell that it is getting better and better. Anyway for those of you reading Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura's POV

I headed towards the back room, I looked down at the floor specifically at the spots of blood that Ino had left behind. I wonder how she felt about me, she was blushing when she fell on me, or was it just because she had fallen. Well as soon as we start eating I'll try to find out. I got into the back room and instead of being in a hurry like Ino, I searched for a ladder or at least a step stool. After about five minutes of searching I found a step stool. I got the plates down and headed back to where Ino was sitting.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked in a slight upset manner.

"I took the time to look for something to stand on so that I would not have an accident like some people that I know" I smirked at her.

Ino let out a chuckle, I'm glad she was not like she used to be when we were still rivaling with each other. Otherwise she would have had some kind of rude or annoying comeback waiting for me. I started taking out the plates from the box and gave one to Ino and set one for me, then I handed her a pair of chopsticks. I sat down in the chair opposite of Ino and gave a little smile.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking" It was the truth, I was just thinking. I'm just glad she did not go any deeper because of what I was thinking about. I did not want her to find out that way, although it would not be to bad I picture it going a little bit differently.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked Ino, whom still seemed like she was dazed or even embarassed at what just occurred a few minutes ago.

"Ummmm...It does not really matter to me" She said.

"Ok how about some of these BBQ Ribs, they look like they are pretty good."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you later alright?"

My mind went crazy when she said that, did she know how I felt? I guess I will wait until later to talk to her. For now I guess I better just leave things be, and I was hoping that this would be the perfect time. We are both sitting here enjoying each others company.

"May I ask what about?" I wanted to test to see if she would give me a little bit of information so that I could prepare myself for what could lie ahead.

"I had talked to Asuma about something and I'm going to take his advice." came the reply

"Alright, well we will eat first then we can talk" I gave her another smile, deep down there was something that was bothering me. What could she have talked to Asuma about. I already had the weird feeling that he knew something from earlier. I definitely was not going to tell Ino how I felt until I found out what it was that she wanted to talk about. It stayed pretty silent while we were eating. There was very little small talk, I was distracted by the conversation that I knew was coming up and I was sure that it was also bothering Ino...Whatever she has to say thought I will tell her how I feel. That was my promise to myself and I was going to keep it. I finshed eating and patted my lips with my napkin to get all of the BBQ sauce off of them, and I swear that out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino blushing. I stayed sitting until Ino had finished eating as well. I got up and got her plate and took it to the kitchen in the back. I kind of giggled when I got to the sink with the dishes, could it be? I thought. No way it would be to good to be true. I put the dishes down and headed back for the other room. Ino had moved herself from the table to the little couch they had.

"Sakura..." she said.

"What is it Ino?" I replied as I came out of the doorway

"Can you please come here?" She motioned with her hand to sit down on the couch. "I would like to talk to you now."

I headed towards the couch and sat down next to Ino. She looked kind of pale when I actually got up close to her. I put my arm around her, "Whatever it is that you need to tell me, go ahead you know that you can tell me anything." I gave her a smile. I got a faint smile back from her.

* * *

To Be Continued...

HAHA I knew you would be dreading those words! Anyway I want the next part to go just right and I haven't decided whose POV to use (Probably Ino's) so yes I left you at a cliffhanger but hey it will get you to read the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Alright the final chapter. I think that it turned out how I wanted it to. anyway leave reviews I wish to write more XD.

* * *

Ino's POV 

"Sakura..." I started out

"What is it Ino? Please tell me" She leaned forward and put her hand on my leg.

"I...wanted to tell you about how I feel."

I know Sakura wanted to say somethings but I just kept going and going, I was not going to let her interrupt me while I was confessing my true feelings.

"I know why my parents do not want you to hang around the store. I also know why Asuma gave you the BBQ to eat with me."

I was not even looking at Sakura I had turned my head and was staring at the ground.

"You see I talked to Asuma about how I had been feeling."

I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"I don't like boys."

A tear had fallen to the ground but I didn't stop to wipe it, I still did not want to give Sakura the chance to interrupt.

"Ever since Sasuke left and we became friends again I have felt different than normal and I had talked to my sensei."

I was getting more nervous by the second, it was not helping that Sakura had started to rub my back, it was actually making me more nervous. I thought when people rubbed each others back it always brought them some comfort. Why was it not helping me then. Was it because it was Sakura. It will not be that bad I told myself inside, she will either say yes or no and its already killing me so why not take the chance of her saying yes and I will feel better...much better.

"I told my sensei about everything I had felt because it had started affecting our missions once in a while because I would get distracted."

I lowered my head even lower I could not stand to look at Sakura until I was done talking.

"Sensei had told me that I needed to tell my parents about how I felt. But I could not get up the courage. Everyday I woke up I tried to pump myself up and tell them but I always chickened out at the last second telling them that it was nothing."

More tears fell from my eyes and I could feel my mascara starting to run, why did I always have to get this worked up over something that should be so simple. Ok well not that simple but it should be about the same as asking a boy out, or that was what I had thought at first, but this was tearing at me on the inside more than any other time I had asked someone out. This feeling it was much stronger towards Sakura than any other shinobi I know. It had to be love. Sakura is my one true love, if I can't be with her I don't know what I will do.

"Finally Sensei came over after one of our missions and made me tell them about my feeling towards you." The puddle on the floor just kept growing from the tears that were falling from my face.

"My parents were devestaded. If sensei was not there I don't think I want to know what would have happened. I had just told them that their only daughter would not pass on the Yamanaka blood line. It was going to stop with me, I had gone up to my room after they yelled at me. I don't know what sensei did to calm them down but they decided to let me live my life how I wanted to but they were going to try to stop me from being with you."

I don't know why specifically they didn't want me to be with Sakura, they said that I should go out with someone like Tenten and not Sakura, but I was not going to tell Sakura that.

"So the big question is" I took a big gulp and wiped my eyes with my arm covers "Sakura" I reached for her hand and when I found it I pulled it to my heart. "Will you be my Girlfriend?" I looked up into her eyes. I could tell that she was crying right along with me but right now she had a gaint smile across her face. She moved her arm around my side and pulled me closer to her so that our cheeks were touching. I do not know how long we were like that but it felt good.

"I thought that you would never ask." She said tearily


End file.
